


Sun Blocker De Luxe

by TheTVJunkie



Series: Gabby - Pain And Pleasure Beyond Measure [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Corsetry, Dominance, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Sexual Humour, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has to face a task from the humiliation section... Will she go through it or chicken out? Contains a humiliating but somewhat funny part all the same. Part 3 out of 8 in my Gabby-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Blocker De Luxe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my sequel to "Vicious Dices"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody of NCIS, no money made of this!
> 
> Furthermore, any action of the characters I write about is consensual and must not be taken too seriously. Strictly no glorification of deviant or violent behavior!
> 
> _+++ The lines in italics are supposed to be Abby's thoughts. +++_
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> **Title: "SUN BLOCKER DE LUXE"**
> 
> **Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**
> 
> **Rating: M**
> 
> **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**
> 
> **Warning: Might contain elements of D/s- lifestyle, BDSM (especially the factor of discipline), kink and slight humiliation**
> 
> **Beta-Reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" – Thanks a lot for your effort! :-) It's highly appreciated!**
> 
> *****************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**************************

At eleven in the morning, Abby was deep in thought as Major Mass-spec beeped. She straightened herself and tottered over to the desk to check on the results. Every step did not only remind her of that taut steel-boned corset and the matching silk hold-up stockings Gibbs made her wear underneath her lab coat today, but of the damn 5 inch high stilettos, too. He pretty well knew that she wasn't too keen on that shaky kind of shoes but if he wanted her to, she wouldn't dare deny wearing them.

The black corset was just tight enough to make her feel slightly uncomfortable, restricting her movements, but not affecting her breathing.

Yet, that was the least evil. The really tricky part of today's challenge were the nipple clamps with the little bullet-shaped weights that Gibbs had attached to her about half an hour ago.

_I wonder if Gibbs made these himself, too...?_

Meanwhile the clamps really started to pinch and not being permitted to wearing a bra today was certainly no help either...

However, she had to admit that it had been her own fault; she herself had phrased that punishment, written it down and put it in the corresponding box lately.

_Damn my horny mind...ouch...damn blue dice...blue definitely ain't my color!_

She was still practicing on reaching headspace triggered by pain but so far she never made it over level 2 and her pain-threshold still had to be extended. Nonetheless Abby was determined to improve. - But not now.

Abby had gotten used to Gibbs' latest game with the dice, she got quite a thrill out of the fact that she, at least partially, had some influence on her fate by drawing either a blue or a red dice. A blue dice meant punishment, severe punishment. A red one promised reward, even if it might include some unforeseen twists and turns.

During the last week of playing that wicked game she hadn't been too lucky in drawing red ones. Well, fair enough to say that the odds of actually drawing that precious piece of red wood were 1:4 by now. Originally there had been 10 dices of each color but every time she had screwed up lately, a red dice had been replaced by a blue one.

She took a quick glance at the clock on her computer and decided to head for the bullpen. It was time to release her from the clamps, one hour was more than enough and she was to pick another dice during lunch-break. Abby always felt a gleeful anticipation when it came to picking a new 'challenge'...

The bullpen was deserted except for Gibbs, who was still sitting at his desk, swearing to modern technology-stuff. His facial expression brightened as he spotted Abby walking towards him. From his point of view she looked quite sexy in those stilettos, although she couldn't stand them.

"Ready to gamble, Abby-girl?" He asked mischievously while releasing her from the clamps in one skillful movement. To their interest there weren't any surveillance cameras in the bullpen up to now. Abby was relieved as she got rid of the clamps.

"Didn't get a kick out of it?" Gibbs asked conversationally as he saw the disappointed expression on her face. Usually the clamps did their magic on her.

"Not really, I'm afraid." She replied in a sad tone. "Apparently I'm not in the pain-mood today..."

Gibbs opened the dice box and indicated her to draw one while she had to close her eyes. Abby picked one and rolled it. She opened her eyes again.

"Blue 5." Gibbs said, obviously amused by the outcome. He opened another wooden box - the punishment box - and flicked through the HUMILIATION section. He picked a card, smirked devilishly and showed it to Abby. Her eyes widened in shock, she grabbed the piece of paper and read over it twice, just to make sure she hadn't misread.

"No,...Gibbs, please, Sir,...I can't do THAT...!" She stuttered and shook her head for emphasis.

"Did I just hear a NO, Abbs?" Gibbs asked sarcastically, and began to replace another red reward-dice with a blue punishment-dice. Realizing this, Abby froze and stopped complaining instantly. She pretty well knew that she couldn't afford screwing up any more, there were only so few red dices left already.

Gibbs let go of the dice and looked at Abby with the meanest grin on his face.

"So..." He cleared his throat. " ...as you don't seem to appreciate pain today, Abby, let's see if you can thrive off of humiliation. – You'll be back here at – let's say – 1500 hours, I'll make sure that everybody will be in at that time."

_If I weren't a sub I'd punch him right now...what mean punishments he can think of! However, I'm afraid that'll be just the tip of the iceberg..._

Abby frowned, lowered her head and replied hardly audible "But how am I gonna...explain this to the others in case somebody asks? I mean, it's quite...unmistakable, isn't it...?"

Gibbs confidently patted Abby on the shoulder and walked her to the elevator. „You're a bright girl, Abby. I'm sure you can come up with a convincing story." The elevator doors swooshed open. "Now let's go to make some preparations..."

**1500 hours**

Abby nervously shifted from foot to foot while she waited for the elevator to reach the bullpen. She couldn't deny that her latest task was quite stimulating, the adrenaline and endorphins rushed through her at light speed, nevertheless she wasn't sure if she could get it right without making a retreat. Her heart pounded painfully in her rib cage and her face was all flushed except for... well... – As yet the tasks she was given from her master, Gibbs, had never involved public, let alone the involuntary attendance of her co-workers. In some clear moments during the last two hours she had thought of safe-wording her out of the situation, but finally she had proudly decided to face her humiliation with dignity.

She stepped out of the silver elevator cage, tightly clinging to her folders and walked past McGee and Gibbs to Tony DiNozzo, who was busy with paperwork.

"Hey Tony..." She said, trying to sound as usual. "Hi, Abby." DiNozzo didn't look up.

"...just wanted to return that dollar I owe you – for the candy bar."

"Sure, thanks. Just put it on the desk." Luckily he still didn't look up.

_*Phew*_

Abby quickly moved over to McGee's desk, with a little luck he wouldn't look up either, would he?

"McGee, just wanted to let you know..."

"Yes, Abby?" – McGee looked straight at her, as polite as always. His face immediately grew puzzled.

"Abby, are you alright? You look somewhat...feverish?" He asked and stood up to take a closer look.

"No, I'm fine McGee, I just..."

"Oh..." McGee quickly picked a tissue from his pocket and intended to wipe something away from her face. "...there's something sticking to your cheek..."

"No!" Abby yelped and grabbed hold of his arm. "I...I...told you I'm fine!" Her voice was rather hostile right now. "This is just… sun blocker!" She literally screamed the last word. "You know I've got very sensitive skin...!" She concluded in her hysterical try to persuade McGee to buy her story. She wouldn't have thought that this could be such a huge turn-on...

A suppressed chuckle from Gibbs was audible as he tried his best to pretend being noninvolved, pecking away on his computer keyboard.

"Sun blocker?" McGee asked in surprise. "It's raining, Abby. Anyway - where did you get sun blocker in November?"

_McGee, shut up! You're ruining everything!_

Abby started trembling, she knew that she had to react very quickly now. "Well, it's...er...self-made...so to speak..." She bit her lower lip nervously.

"What is self-made?" Ziva asked casually as she walked by. She had just returned from the restrooms and had overheard the conversation.

"Abby made some sun blocker herself, Ziva. In November..." McGee replied.

"Really? We occasionally tend to do that in Israel, too. Pretty useful in the desert...what ingredients did you use?"

_What the fuck? Why don't you all just shut up?_

"Er...protein basically...and..." Abby quickly tried to make up an explanation that wasn't too far from the truth. In the background Gibbs chuckled again.

Meanwhile Abby was so focused on thinking of the right words that she felt Ziva's hand on her cheek too late.

"Ziva, don't!" Abby squeaked, her eyes widening in shock again.

Ziva had just wiped off something from the mysterious sticky liquid and licked it off her finger.

"Mh." Ziva considered for a moment. „Tastes somehow familiar..."

The embarrassing conversation was interrupted by the sound of a coffee mug shattering on the floor.

_Oh my god! If Ziva was ever to find out what she had just tasted, she's gonna kill me – and Gibbs, too...!_

"Don't you all have work to do?" Gibbs growled sternly while gathering up the broken fragments. „Abby, where's that ballistics report you wanted to show me?"

Abby scurried over and handed the folder to him. He superficially leafed through it and then mumbled huskily „Ok, Abbs. Well done. You can return to your lab now. And Abby –" his voice was more affectionate now. "No sun blocker needed anymore..."

Abby sighed in relief and swiftly tottered back to the elevator. Gibbs tried to look as if nothing had happened at all. Inwardly, however, it took him incredible effort to restrain himself from not cracking up and to stop his eyes from watering with tears from laughter due to the scenario he had just witnessed. Wearing his cum on her face - visible to everyone - had really been a tough humiliation task. He was proud that Abby had been courageous enough to go through with it and, also remembering her marvelous attempt in explaining the circumstances, he spontaneously decided to replace some of the blue dices with red ones as a reward. She really deserved it this time, didn't she?

**THE END.**

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************


End file.
